


The Usual Meeting

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, Gay, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, flax, gw2, kudu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flax holds a private meeting with Kudu to discuss questionable Inquest activity. Kudu has a way of keeping the Inquest out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For random Guild Wars 2 posts and updates on my fics, you can find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

High councillor Flax grumbled as he sat behind his desk, rummaging through the last of today's paperwork. Truly the worst part of his job, every day more stacks of paper appeared on his desk, and every day he sat here, read through them, and signed off or sent them back for more information. Joining the Arcane Council came with power, but came with a price: much time one used to spend inventing, researching, discovering, all sacrificed for menial tasks.

Flax thought it worth the sacrifice, however, for the other aspects of the job, and for the power his position held. Regardless of evidence to a case, if Flax made a judgment call, others followed and trusted him.

The sun began to set behind the towering city of Rata Sum, leaving a warm, orange glow to light his office through the window. As his work day neared its end, he finished the paperwork for today, then fidgeted in his chair, nervously flipping a holodisk back and forth in his hands. Only one item remained on his agenda. One of his usual, private meetings.

Shaking off his nerves, Flax stood up and closed the blinds to his windows, then pulled curtains across them. He touched a button on his desk, and lights in the ceiling lit up his office, replacing the blocked sun. Only two people in the city witnessed this regular meeting; Flax, and the asura who should be arriving any-

_Knock. Knock._

Flax put the last of his things away, then turned to face the door. He leaned back on his desk, his hands resting on the edges. “Come in,” he said. 

Slowly, a grey asura, with short black hair tied up in the back, peeked his head through the door. He brought his left arm to the door's other side, revealing the technological arm piece he wore, glowing a bright red. “High Councillor,” he said in a respectful tone.

“Kudu,” Flax replied. “Come in, come in.”

Kudu entered the rest of the way, closing the office door behind him. With a quick flick of his fingers, he locked the door, then stepped forward. “You requested my presence, and I have arrived, as usual. Though, I've always wondered why you do not trust councillor Yahk with your inquiries on the Inquest.”

“Everyone thinks Councillor Yahk is a fool,” Flax replied. “Myself included. The Arcane Council wanted me to find a different liaison. So I come to you.”

“I see,” Kudu replied. “And that's the only reason?” A faint smile appeared on his face for a moment, and he winked. Flax didn't answer, though a hint of red appeared on his cheeks, then quickly faded away.

“There is business we must discuss,” Flax said, moving on. His eyes followed Kudu as the Inquest member paced the room, picking up a few objects to admire them, looking around the office space, all the while slowly making his way closer to Flax. “Two days ago, the College of Synergetics reported half a dozen crucial schematics stolen off of their hard drives. They claim Inquest stole them.”

“Everyone just loves to blame the Inquest, don't they?” Kudu chuckled, continuing to pace about the office. “Something blows up or goes missing, and instead of firing the bookah of an apprentice who jacked it all up, they just point their finger at the Inquest and go about their merry day.”

“There were multiple witnesses,” Flax explained.

“Like I said, everyone blames us.”

“The Inquest gets results,” Flax continued, ignoring Kudu's denial. It was the same story every time, and Flax spoke firmly in reply. “Which is why the Arcane Council has taken an interest in them, and covered for you when things truly were not your fault. However, outright theft from a college, especially in such an open matter, can't be tolerated.”

Kudu stopped his pacing, and his ears flattened against the sides of his face as he frowned. “You're right, High Councillor, I'm sorry,” he sighed. Slowly, Kudu approached Flax, taking patient steps toward him, and suddenly Flax became very aware that he stood stuck between a desk and the asura in front of him. “Please, believe me when I say that harm is not our intent,” he continued, getting even nearer. “But you know how young apprentices are, so full of energy, wanting to prove themselves to their masters. Sometimes they just get a little overzealous, but the Inquest as a whole shouldn't be to blame for that.” At this point, Kudu stood just inches away from Flax, and he looked up at the slightly taller councillor, grinning warmly. He now stood close enough to Flax to notice his hands tightly gripping the desk behind him, shaking slightly. He stepped forward again, gently pressing his body into Flax's. His hands touched against Flax's sides, and he felt the councillor shiver. “Think we can work this out?”

Flax gulped. He knew this was coming, but he didn't want to start yet. Problems arising from Inquest activity were high as of late. “Of course, I understand,” Flax said. “But please, Kudu, I think we should discuss a little more about keeping the Inquest under control before-”

“Oh, I'd love to discuss this further with you,” Kudu interrupted, his voice coy and confident now. “Oh, look at you, High Councillor, you're sweating,” he teased. He brought up a hand and wiped the sweat forming on his brow away, and Flax closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “It is rather hot in here, let's cool off a bit.” He grabbed at the top button of Flax's shirt, and worked his way down, slowly exposing more and more of his torso. Flax gripped the desk even harder.

“Kudu, I know our arrangement, but we need to-”

“Oh, yes, I know we must discuss this further,” Kudu interrupted again. He leaned his head in, whispering into Flax's ear. “But I believe you'd prefer if I stuffed your cock down my throat instead, and it's rather hard to talk with such a mouthful.”

Flax's eyes fluttered at the thought. With Kudu's body so close, the grey asura definitely felt his member desperately trying to push out of his pants. A drop of pre already leaked out and bled into his underwear. He was too far gone to regain control of the situation, and reluctantly, gave up.

“Take all of me, all the way in,” Flax said, reluctantly giving in to Kudu's suggestion, moving away from the conversation he wanted to have. Instead, he left Kudu with that command. That, at least, was still in his control. Part of their arrangement.

“As you wish, High Councillor,” Kudu replied, grinning widely at him before gently dropping down to his knees.

Kudu grabbed at Flax's waistband and pulled down. The pants pulled at Flax's throbbing erection as well, and it sprang into position after breaking loose. Flax exhaled as the cool air of the room hit his genitals. He leaned his head back, getting an even firmer grip on the desk.

Performing as asked, Kudu placed his hands on Flax's ass, then opened up his mouth, skipping any foreplay and just sliding the entirety of Flax's length inside. Flax let out a low groan, almost a growl, and his body tensed sharply, then relaxed. It was slightly difficult to take Flax all the way to the base, but Kudu had experience. Any time they held a meeting, he swallowed Flax entirely with no effort, letting the cock push against the back of his throat.

“Mmm...” Kudu moaned, sending waves of vibration through Flax's erection, increasing the pleasure. Flax's mouth fell open and he already began to pant. He'd waited too long to have another meeting.

Flax hadn't planned this sort of meeting the first time. No one trusting councillor Yahk was true, though he'd never told Kudu that was the reason for requiring an adviser on Inquest activity. Flax looked over a list of high ranking Inquest staff Yahk provided, and he picked one at random, wanting to talk to someone who actually spent time with the Inquest, rather than sat here in Rata Sum with the rest of the Council. He never expected the Inquest member he summoned to be so attractive.

Flax felt attracted to Kudu the moment he entered his office for the first time. Kudu recognized this almost as instantly, and played his cards accordingly. With just a few minutes of conversation, Kudu made Flax burn with desire for him. He wanted him more than anything, to the point that he just openly admitted it to Kudu, in the middle of their conversation. Kudu grinned, and proposed a deal between them. Flax intervened and quelled rumors whenever Inquest activity got too out of hand. In exchange, Kudu provided certain services for Flax whenever they met.

No one else knew of this arrangment. Homosexuality was accepted for the most part in asuran culture, but certain devious members of the arcane council would take any minuscule act outside of the typical norm, and twist and contort it against you. They'd find a way to make anything remotely out of commonplace activity appear terrible for the sake of gaining more power for themselves. Flax refused to give up the power he held. His plans for asura kind were much bigger than just continuing to run their government.

Kudu provided an escape for him. An outlet for his desire, his pent up sexual urge. Kudu was brilliant, and more handsome than any other asura Flax had met. He'd try to enter a more intimate relationship with him, but the chance of discovery increased greatly if any dating or encounters outside the office occurred. Besides, Kudu never proposed an intimate arrangement. He proposed a deal that got him and the Inquest out of trouble in exchange for getting fucked any way Flax wanted. That was enough.

Sure, Flax needed to pull lots of strings to make the Inquest innocent in many cases, but what better use of his power than make things turn out the way he wanted? As Kudu began sucking his cock, with the same expertise and vigor as always, Flax's concerns about the recent incident faded further and further out of his mind.

“Kudu...” Flax moaned, his member pulsing with need. Kudu's tongue enlivened him with pleasure, smoothly caressing the underside of his shaft as he bobbed his head forward and back, occasionally flicking across the tip to make Flax stand on his toes. Flax took a hand off the desk and rubbed at Kudu's hair. He applied pressure when Kudu slid forward, forcing the asura to push down harder. The warmth of Kudu's mouth surrounded his cock like a thick layer of blankets, making Flax constantly let out little moans and sighs.

Flax wanted more. He needed more. He reached out with both hands now, grabbing at each of Kudu's ears, then stepped away from the desk slightly. Kudu shifted his knees back so he wouldn't choke on Flax's cock. He lowered his hands from Flax's ass, letting the councillor take control of the motion.

“Oh, fuck yes...” Flax moaned, starting to gently hump Kudu's mouth. He held on tightly to the asura's ears, keeping him in place, and rocked his hips back and forth, watching as his cock disappeared inside Kudu's lips again and again. “Your mouth... so good...”

Kudu closed his eyes, and let out a soft moan of his own, sending vibrations down Flax's shaft again. Though he now knelt more submissively, Flax in control, he was not lazy about it. His tongue still moved in ways that made Flax tremble in ecstasy, hitting the spots he new Flax liked. His mouth never stopped producing saliva to coat its intruder, and as his mouth filled up, some of it leaked down on to Flax's balls, eventually starting to drip onto the floor. Kudu placed his palms underneath the drip, catching some of his spit before sending his hands down his own pants. He reached in and fondled with his own growing arousal.

“Mmf...” Flax's thrusts increased in speed in tandem with his pleasure, and his fingers dug into Kudu's ears. He pushed and humped into Kudu's mouth relentlessly, feeling his orgasm building, getting closer and closer. Flax wasn't satisfied yet, however, and at the last moment, using every last ounce of self control in him, he pulled out of Kudu's mouth.

Kudu gasped for air, his mouth hanging open. A string of saliva connected his parted lips to the tip of Flax's thick cock. He knew what Flax wanted next, but he pondered at what position the councillor planned to put him in.

Flax pulled Kudu by the ears until he stood up, and the Inquest member smiled at him seductively. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say, stuck just staring at Kudu's succulent lips. “Bend...” Flax breathed, trying to make words while his member urged for more attention, more relief. “Bend over the desk...”

“Absolutely,” Kudu replied coyly. Despite his sly remark, he obeyed Flax's request. Flax released his ears, and Kudu moved past him and bent himself over the desk, resting his stomach on top of some paperwork that was likely to shift around in a few moments.

Flax kept his unbuttoned shirt on, but kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet out of his pants, giving his legs full motion. His member twitched and throbbed at the sight of Kudu bent over his desk, waiting for him. With a quick, sharp yank, Flax pulled Kudu's pants to the ground. He bit his lip after leaning back up to see Kudu's thin, muscular ass in full view. He glimpsed a hit of Kudu's own arousal, his length now free of his pants, stretching out underneath the desk.

Desperate to continue, Flax clumsily fumbled the combination to a locked box on his desk. After cursing himself for messing up twice, he managed to calm himself enough, and opened up the box, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. Flax kept this locked away from public eyes for these very occasions, and he swiftly twisted off the cap and poured some into his hand.

He hissed as the cold liquid made contact with his genitalia. For a few moments, he simply stroked himself, staring down at Kudu's beautiful ass, eyeing the tight, puckered hole that he craved every night in his dreams. The lubricant mixed wonderfully with Kudu's saliva, providing a smooth, slick coating.

Setting down the bottle, Flax grabbed at Kudu's cheeks and spread them wide, squeezing and toying with the asura for a few moments. Kudu let out soft moans of appreciation, and wiggled his rear, getting moans in return from the councillor.

Flax could contain himself no longer, and brought the tip of his penis to Kudu's rear end. With a bit of pressure, he pushed the tip inside, and once done, he rammed the rest of his shaft in, crying out in ecstasy as his legs nearly gave out on him.

Kudu winced from the sudden expansion of his heat, but just like with oral sex, Kudu was experienced. His body adjusted quickly to the intruder, and soon, as Flax gave into his most basic, instinctive desires and ravaged him, ramming his body into the desk with each thrust, Kudu felt nothing but pleasure.

The moment Kudu stepped into Flax's office for the first time, he saw the arousal in the councillor's eyes. He planned beforehand to find a way to wrap this asura around his finger, but Flax made things easy for him. Flax knew full well that he fell into a trap with Kudu, but he liked to think that he still held control, that making Kudu submit to any desire he had made him the one with the power. Flax, however, failed to notice that bit by bit, the Inquest grew more and more aggressive, just a bit more every time they sabotaged another lab or stole some plans, and at this point, the Inquest could get away with just about anything, and one hard fucking later, all was well. No, Flax held no power anymore. Kudu manipulated him, controlled him, used him to end nearly all the Inquest's troubles. Kudu was simply lucky that he happened to enjoy being a complete slut.

Kudu reached out his arms and gripped on the other side of the desk, letting out loud, audible moans. If Flax's office had thinner walls or other offices nearby, they'd have been discovered ages ago. Flax never slowed down, never let up on his hard, rapid thrusts, creating a noticeable slap of flesh against flesh with each push into Kudu's ass. Kudu admired the councillor's strength, a surprising show of physical force for someone who spent most of their days in meetings or behind the very desk he held onto to brace himself.

His eyes fluttered as Flax occasionally rammed just the right spot, stimulating his prostate. Kudu's cock twitched and leaked several drops of pre, which hung down like a string from the tip of his member, swinging back and forth in tandem with Flax's motions.

Flax barely held a sense of reality. Mind, body, everything in him focused on pounding into Kudu. He stared down at Kudu's gorgeous ass, and groped it endlessly with his hands, squeezing, rubbing, occasionally slapping to get a light, short squeal out of the asura. Each thrust electrified his pleasure more and more, as he endlessly plunged in balls deep.

With the oral beforehand, and the unrelenting, fast pace, Flax felt him reaching the point where there would be no holding himself back for more. He managed to toss around one simple thought in his mind as his peak approached, and decided on a location to finish. He pulled out of Kudu's ass, his cock screaming at him to let go. “On the ground, now,” he said hurriedly, unable to take much more waiting.

Kudu frowned for a split second. He rather enjoyed the full feeling after a thick, warm load erupted inside his ass. He did not, however, waste time thinking about his preference, and immediately spun around and plopped down on the floor, placing his head just under the height of Flax's waist. This was a great finish as well.

Flax grabbed at Kudu's hair roughly with one hand, and pumped his length with the other. His moans grew into shouts, which grew into a primal cry of ecstasy as his orgasm hit him, burst after burst of cum rocketing from his cock.

A thick glob of Flax's load splashed right onto Kudu's preemptively closed eye, and the rest scattered all over his face, covering a sizable portion. He opened his mouth to catch some of the bursts, welcoming the hot, salty liquid. Beneath the mess of cum covering his face, Kudu groped his balls and stroked his own length rapidly. Soon, he tensed and grunted in pleasure as he released an orgasm of his own. He spilled out his load onto his hand, some of it landing on the floor below, some landing on his shirt.

Flax panted for breath, unable to move his eyes from the incredibly hot sight of Kudu, the asura's face drenched in his seed. Kudu licked his lips, getting some of the load on his tongue, and swallowed it hungrily, coming down from his own pleasure high.

Suddenly, an intense wave of relief flowed over Flax. All his built up anger for others around him, all his nervousness, all his sexual desire, melted away after a meeting with Kudu, like a complete restart to his system. He put all of his aggression, stress, and heat into Kudu, who took every last bit of it, and loved it. Flax stroked his shaft a few more times as his breathing calmed, managing to squeeze out a few last drops of cum.

Now that the office smelled of sweat, sex, and lubricant, Flax started his usual cleanup activities while Kudu basked in the afterglow a bit longer. Flax kept towels in an unlocked cabinet on the wall, which according to anyone who had access to his office, he kept for when he “exercised”.

Flax wiped off the remaining lube and saliva still on his now softening member, then buttoned his shirt back up before slipping on his pants. He moved to toss Kudu a towel, and almost got rock hard again when he saw Kudu had already cleaned up most of the cum on his face, wiping it off with his fingers, then placing those fingers in his mouth.

“We... can speak of the recent events in more detail some other time,” Flax spoke up, slipping his shoes back on.

Kudu grinned. Exactly the words he expected. Just like every time before. “Absolutely, High Councillor,” he replied, returning to the formal tone he used before their real meeting began. “I'm glad that my continuing service is to your liking.”

“It... is,” Flax responded slowly, turning away to hide a blush. “You may leave, Kudu. That's all I had to speak of today.”

Kudu pulled his pants back up, bowed to Flax as the councillor pulled out some air freshener, and left the office with a grin. If the Inquest got away with that scheme, surely their next plan could be carried out without a worry...


End file.
